The Sparrow Flies
by Nera Black
Summary: When a strangely familiar woman appears on the Black Pearl, Jack goes off on a new adventure, only to run right into Commodore Norrington...who has apparently commondeered his own ship. Where will this lead? New characters, but definitely NOT Mary Sueish.
1. Sheila

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own Sheila Sparrow. Marie Claudie is a character I stole from a friend... **Love you delia!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The sun was rising over Tortuga. The entire city was silent, either asleep with the previous night's 'pleasant company,' or passed out drunk in the streets and stables.

Only Jack Sparrow, or rather Captain Jack Sparrow as was his preferred title, was awake. He had been up since dawn, spending the early hours of the morning marveling at every inch of his precious ship; the Black Pearl. He walked here and there, touching odds and ends in deep felicity of remembrance, at times smiling and randomly mumbling small parts of old sea chanteys.

It wasn't until she was right behind him that Jack realized he wasn't alone.

"Allo, luv."

"Cripes!" Jack jumped and spun around to see an attractive and quite familiar woman.

Her skin, once fair, had browned from many years in the sun. Her green eyes, ever bright, shown with a different light now…one of maturity and the pains of reality.

She smiled, her browned cheeks dimpling as she looked around, as if seeing the ship for the first time.

"Oi Jack! Still can't take care of ye own ship I see." She grinned again, and Jack returned the look, shaking his head in disbelief.

"An-"

The pretty pirate's face turned severe as she made to correct his near mistake. "It's Sheila, Jack. Captain Shelia. Or it was…but my ship sank back in Sydney a few months ago. I had to hitch a ride on a Brit's cargo ship…very unpleasant."

"So you've come to steal my ship, eh? Right. Well, I'm sorry love, but your going to have to start right back at the beginning, saavy?" Sheila stared at him, a look of wounded pride in her bright eyes, but had no chance to reply.

"Saavy what?" The crew was gathering, all with swollen faces and tired eyes, yawning and stretching as they came up on deck. All of them stopped when they saw the two captains conversing. The speaker was Captain Jack Sparrow's first mate, Mr. Gibbs. As the scruffy man realized who was talking to his Captain, his jaw dropped in disbelief. At the same time his daughter Marie, a fairly recent addition to the crew, glared at the two with a hint of jealousy in her pretty but intense expression. Marie assumed that this newcomer was yet another of Jack's many vengeful past 'loves'…

Sheila smiled at Jack, a weary sadness dominating her pretty features.

"No Jack. Nothing like that. I was just wondering if…if…if I cold stay on board ye ship awhile." Discomforted by the many eyes watching her, Sheila shifted her weight, her thick brown hair brushing away from her right shoulder to reveal a roughly wrapped and bloodied bandage.

Squinting his eyes into a curious scowl, Jack gently brought his calloused hand to the bandage, brushing back the woman's dark hair to see the wound better. By now the crew were all mumbling, but any gossiping statements fell on deaf ears.

"Wat's this?" Jack questioned seriously in a tone that was hardly above a whisper. Sheila's avoided his searching gaze and laid a gloved hand over his rough one. A few feet away Marie sighed in frustration, though she was unheard.

"Things've been hard mate. I can't dodge the Britt's guns as well as you…"

Jack's entire demeanor changed instantaneously. He stared at the wound and at the woman with unfocused eyes, as if remembering something…

"And in the same place as Mary…" He said softly.

"Aye."

Suddenly Jack recovered his senses. He drew back his weathered hand and straightened, trying to appear calm.

"I'll see what I can arrange, Captain Sheila. We can talk more privately in my cabin. Meanwhile," At this he turned to the crew "I want you all to go about your usual duties. Saavy?" there was a monotonous mumble of "ayes" and Jack nodded, swaggering towards his cabin and disappearing behind the heavy wooden door.

Most of the crew went about their business as instructed, but Marie continued to stare in disbelief and repulsion at the door. Her father startled her as he lay a hand on her lean shoulder.

"What's goin on in that pretty little head of yours?" Maries eyes did not leave the door.

"Who was she." It was not a question.

"Who?"

"She. Her. That…_woman_ that just walked on board and demanded a position on this ship."

"Oh! Sheila. Aye, she's a feisty one. Haven't seen her for about…10 years I s'pose. She used to be Jack's first mate I hear. Course they went their separate ways when Barbosa came on. Sometin bout the man didn't sit to well with Sheila…

She's appeared here and there, but for awhile there's been no news. Poor Jack. I think he half believed her dead…and to meet her again in this condition? It's a pity. Real pity."

"Huh. That's all very nice…but who _is _she? A mistress? Some tramp that provided the captain 'pleasure' for awhile?" There was no hiding her scorn.

To her surprise, Gibbs laughed.

"What?" She asked angrily, finally turning away from the door.

"She's his sister, luv."

Marie gaped. "His…s-sister?"

"Aye, lass."

"Oh. What did you say about Barbosa?"

In the Captain's cabin, Jack was pacing uneasily back and forth, peering every now and again at his sister, who was sitting uncomfortably in a state of mock coolness and ease.

"So you say…" Jack began at last, turning to face her. "You say you couldn't dodge it?"

Sheila rolled her emerald eyes, one which bore a pink stripe that spanned from eyebrow to the middle of her cheek; another sign of the hard life of a pirate.

"Are you still on about that?" Jack, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself, so stop acting like I'm a babe caught playin with daddy's pistol."

Dissatisfied, Jack shook his head and leaned back on his desk in thought. "Well, you say that…but apparently you're still bloody terrible at lying." Before she could protest, Jack leaned towards her, a scowl on his face. "Ye came to me for help lass, and if Sheila wants help, help Sheila gets."

To his dismay, the tanned lady pirate giggled. "Ye never change, Jackson."

Jack paled slightly and glanced nervously around to make sure no one else was peeking in.

"Told you not to call me that…"

"You almost called me Annabelle. So I called you Jackson." Sheila replied playfully. The too shared a much needed laugh together, only to be stopped when Sheila gasped in pain. "Couldna get the bullet out…" She whispered and Jack's face became pale once more, this time with fear.

It was in this state of alarm that Mr. Gibbs found the two in.

"Mary mother of God, Jack! Ye be lookin like ye've seen a ghost!"

With the same drunken swagger Jack had always had, he turned quickly around to face his first mate. Getting nearer to him, and eyeing Sheila wearily, he whispered "No…not yet anyhow. The bullet's still in her shoulder."

Gibbs swore again and glanced at Sheila.

"Like I said before, love, I'm not a child. There's no need to keep secrets." Spinning around once more, Jack swaggered towards his sister.

"Course not love. But once again, you've proved yeself wrong. Mr. Gibbs and I have merely been speaking of the duties the crew it to attend to today. No secrets involved."

Sheila cocked an eyebrow, but there was no need to reprove Jack for lying. They both knew what had to happen, and while neither one was looking forward to it, there were bother fully aware of the consequences of not going about the days… 'duties.'

"Honestly Jack, I'm not afraid to do it meself." Sheila said helplessly as she lay on her brother's bed, shirt off and the strings of her old corset slightly loosened. Her brown hair had been pulled back from her shoulders and bound with leather bands. Jack did not bother to answer; Sheila knew quite well how stubborn her brother could be when it came to taking care of her.

Marie, who had decided it was best to put her first impression of Sheila behind her, sat in the corner of the room, hovered over a porcelain crucible full of water mixed with rum that she was using to clean a few sharp knives; the only thing close to medical supplies on the ship. She concentrated hard on the task at hand; one mistake could cause a nasty infection in Sheila's wound.

The wound itself had been uncovered from the bloody bandages that had done more harm than help .

"Better get that cleaned up before stickin it, Jack." Again Jack did not answer. He was preoccupied with assessing the wound before making his first incision. When he fought his enemies, it was easy enough to cut through them without a thought. But this was entirely different.

"Honestly Jack, I really can-"

"Marie, love, are ye finished with my knives?" Sheila rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no way around it; Jack was determined to play surgeon.

"Aye captain. All finished." Marie said, carefully bringing the tray of different shaped and sized knives. "Jack…you really ought to-"

"Shh."

Marie shrugged, annoyed at being cut off, and backed away. Gibbs sent a reassuring wink in her direction, knowing all too well it was best not to talk when Jack was so deep in concentration.

"Anna-Maria, hand me that rag over there." Jack said at last, not looking up from Shelia's wound. The dark woman obliged wordlessly. "Alright then, lass. Jus' like old times, eh?" As if remembering something long gone, Jack grinned. Gently, almost as gently as he had been earlier with his beloved ship, Jack began cleaning the gun shot wound.

Dried blood came off in layers, revealing brown skin and various other scars. Shelia hid any pain she felt, though her face did become quite still and fairly pale. After what seemed like hours, Jack put down the rag and picked up two knives of about the same size.

Sheila was unable to suppress a gasp of pain and shock as Jack cut into her flesh. Becoming even paler, she closed her eyes as her brother carefully felt around inside the wound for the small piece of led. At last, a grin of satisfaction appeared on his face, and he put the other knife into the small incision to help pull the bullet out. By this point Sheila had begun bleeding profusely, and beads of sweat were appearing on her face. All was silent as Jack very carefully pulled the bullet out. With a small clink, the piece of bloodied led dropped into the metal tray; the operation was over.

Sheila sighed with relief and began cleaning and rewrapping the new wound herself. There was an uneasy silence as the others watched her, and she them. Pulling her shirt back on, Sheila stood, unwound the leather band from her hair, and made for the door. Jack stepped in front of her.

"Jus' where do you think you're goin'?" He asked her, half scolding.

"Ye've fixed me up. I'm getting out of you're way now, Jack. I suppose I'll find me own ship…sail it around abit and-" She stopped as she glanced at Jack's stern face. "What?"

"You're stayin' on the Pearl, lass. You got away from me once, and that didn't turn out very well now did it? No. You're stayin' here as an honorary crew member." Behind them, Gibbs nodded approvingly.

"She'd like it, Jack. She'd be proud."

Jack glared his first mate into silence.

"Who would? Who would like it?" Sheila questioned her brother.

Jack searched her face, and gave in.

"Mary, love. Mary. She made me promise to watch you. So you see…we're stuck together."

"Mary?"

"Aye."

Sheila bit her lip momentarily as she took in the gravity of what Jack had said. Mary Reid was the closest thing Jack and Sheila had ever had to a mother. A fellow pirate, she had died many years before; shot the in the chest. Sheila had always regretted not having been there with her surrogate mother. Jack had been the only one to see her before her painful demise, and hear her death wish.

At last, Sheila conceded. "Alright. Alright Jack. I'll stay."

"Good. Now then. Gibbs, Anna Maria, you take-"

"I'm not finished, Jack." Sheila interrupted him, her Sparrow pride regained and a clever smirk on her pretty face.

"Oh?"

"No. I have one condition."

"And what's that? A nice dress for ye, lass? Or perhaps breakfast in bed? I know how lasses like yeself enjoy being pampered…"

"Very funny, Jack. No. I want something a bit bigger."

"What's that?"

"Revenge. I want you to take me to Barbosa, so I can kill him." The look of sheer hatred in Sheila's hazel eyes was so fierce it sent shivers up Jack's spine.

Jack smiled sadly at his fierce sibling.

"To late, love."

"What?"

"He's dead."


	2. Understanding

**Chapter Two**

Nightfall fell on Tortuga as the city came alive with infidelity and beer. On the Black Pearl, all was quiet. Jack had insisted on making everyone turn in early, as they were planning to leave the next morning at dawn. It was one of the captains many quirks; nobody but he could be drunk upon leaving port.

Sheila Sparrow stood, leaning against the side of the ship, looking off over the bustling city. Her shoulder, no bandaged cleanly and bleeding terribly, had swelled slightly after the make shift operation. Jack came up beside her, sharing in the awe inspiring view of the night goers.

"It's beautiful, eh?" He asked suddenly. Sheila shook her head in wonder.

"It's been so long since I've seen it, mate. It's a might bit odd to be looking from the outside at what I would've taken part of a long time ago."

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean. Jus' last year I 'd be there…drinkin with the best of them." He sighed in remembrance of better days, and then turned to face her.

"We're two peas in a pod you and I. Stuck together till the end."

Sheila laughed half heartedly. "I swear, Jack. You sound positively sober."

"Well, then we'll just have to take care of that won't we?" The fiery glint was in his eyes as he poured brandy down his throat. Taking the bottle from his lips with a flourish, he swayed in his place and belched loudly. The two laughed, full heartedly this time and jack brought out another bottle for Sheila. They clinked the bottles together and raised them to their lips.

"Rink up me hearties, yo ho." Jack said softly before drinking deep.

"What was that?"

"Oh…just a son I leaned from a lady in Port Royal. Well, I say Port Royal, but really it was this nice little island in hidden off in the middle of no where where I was stranded before being arrested and hung…"

Sheila's eyes had grown wide with amazement and confusion. "Jack…tell me what happened."

"What? What happened? Did I miss something?"

Her brown head shook solemnly.

"Jack, don't stall darling. Tell me what happened to the ship over the past decade…what happened to you?" Her face grew serious, the pink scar over her right eye twitching slightly with the sorrows and stress of forty years as a pirate. She took another swig of rum to settle her nerves, and then spoke again. "What happened to Barbosa?"

Jack stared off into the distance, avoiding his sister's pained gaze.

"It's a long story really. Really, quite boring. Wouldn't you like to here something more exciting? I could get Gibbs up here-"

"Your life? Boring? Jack, really I thought you knew me better. I can see straight through your lies, love. Tell me the truth."

Jack shrugged, and began to recount the past ten years of his life. The two stayed up long past dawn, sharing stories, laughter and rum. At times they were silent in sorrowful remembrance; other times doubled over in belly aching laughter. At last, as the sun began to come up over the horizon and the noises coming from Tortuga died down, the two siblings finished recounting what had happened to them.

"I's been 'ard for bo' of us, there's no doubt 'bout tha'." Sheila said, her words slightly slurred by rum.

"Oh aye, surprised I'm still alive!" Jack aid drunkenly, rubbing two deep scars left by bullets beneath the coarse linen of his shirt.

Off in the distance a gunshot sounded and both flinched unwillingly. They were silent for some time as they were enveloped each in their own detached thoughts. At last, Sheila sighed and stood; arching her back to stretch out the uncomfortable kinks that had knotted themselves into her flesh.

"Well lass, what'll it be?"

"What's that?"

"Where are we goin' to shove off to? It's your choice as guest…" They smiled, the reality of their renewed partnership as last bringing a sense of happiness to them both.

Sheila considered for a moment before smiling brightly.

"I heard tell of a rumor, that a group of ships is shovin' off from Britain to search us scalywags out. The Britt're taken most of their navy with them…just think of all o' that glory unguarded."

Jack grinned deviously. "I catch your drift perfectly. There's only one thing though…"

Sheila eyed him curiously.

"The British, however idiotic they may seem, will have thought of the possibility of vile sea dogs comin' to raid and plunder them whilst their away."

Sheila grinned. "Ah yes, but you're forgetting one thing, darling. The Britts would never expect those sea dogs to be the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, and his faithful and not to mention beautiful sister, Sheila. After all, as far as I know they think _I'm _dead, and from what you've told me…they'll be expectin' you to stay clear of anything that resembles a powdered wig and smells of tea and cakes."

Jack considered her humorously for a moment, and then winked at her knowingly, and took her hand in mockery of British politeness.

"Britain it is then. And lets hope they've left their big guns out to welcome us! I'm in need of a bit of a laugh."

The two old friends laughed aloud as the sun rose over the horizon. They raised their third bottles of brandy to the scarlet sun and cried with the passion of drunken pirates with nothing to loose…

"To Britain!"

The thud of a door behind them warned that the crew had awakened. Swaggering on the spot, Jack turned around to see Mr. Gibbs walk out of the sailor's hall.

"Good morning!" Sheila called brightly as she trounced over to Gibbs, who was rubbing the effects of the night from his eyes.

"Ah! Sheila. Yer up mighty early…"

Sheila shook her head, surpressing a sudden yawn.

"Havna slept a wink! Me'n Jack've been up all night long…catchin' up…and planning." At this, Mr. Gibbs pushed aside all his grogginess for a more excited manner.

"Ho! Sounds like Sparrow mischief to me. I look forward to what'ere deviousness you've concocted m'lady." He winked at her, and began going about his morning duties.

Just then, Marie Claudie waltzed out onto the deak and stopped in front of the two Sparrows. Sheila had to admit, the young woman was quite pretty. Rail then and with a fiery disposition that matched her bright red hair; she made an ideal pirate.

Jack, who was now preoccupied with checking the ship and making mental notes at what preparations needed to be made, left the two females alone for better or for worse.

"Alo." Marie said politely to Sheila. As women they were still weary of eachother, but as pirate they had learned that duty came before relationship at any cost. There would be plenty of time for bonding on the high seas. Sheila returned the greeting while she ran scarred hands through her coarse brown hair, revealing more clearly her scarred right eye.

"So, Sheila," Gibbs said from the his place securing the sails. "What plans did jack say? I'm itchin' to get away from here I am…"

Marie nodded and sighed, a saddened look on her pretty face as she looked out over Tortuga.

It was a look Sheila knew all too well, but chose not to recognize. Something's were better left unnoticed, for privacy's sake.

"Actually, it's not all Jack's planning." She walked towards Gibbs and began helping him with unfurling the newly made sails. She leaned close to the older man in typical Sparrow manner, quite aware of the noticeable shiver Gibbs received as her arm brushed against his. She was used to men reacting that way to her; it didn't really bother her, it simply meant that meaningful relationships with the opposite sex were difficult to achieve.

"Jack's left it up to me to choose out destination." She informed her old friend happily as they tied off the thick ropes and moved onto the next ones. Sheila grinned at Gibbs, a twinkle in her golden flecked eyes.

"I know that look, young miss. That's the Sparrow eye that is. What're you planning in that pretty head of yorn?"

"Let's just say the Britts won't know what hit them." Gibbs laughed triumphantly and turned to his daughter, who was swabbing the deck with a passion nearby, and making a terribly job of concealing her evesdropping.

"Sheila here is known for her…reckless plans. Ne'er had a one fail, though, when she and Jack were partners. Except not until…"

Gibbs stopped abruptly, glancing momentarily at Sheila's scared right eye. The beautiful pirate shook her head.

"Not until what?" Marie asked.

"Somethin' split us up." Sheila replied abruptly, taking a mop to help clean the smooth wood of the _Pearl._ Marie eyed her for a moment and nodded. She also knew the importance of privacy in a world where one's life was almost always laid out for the world to see.

Jack called from the front of the ship and Sheila turned.

"What was that, love?"

"Make ready to shove off!" Jack cried joyfully. Sheila nodded an affirmation and turned back around to issue orders to the approaching crew. The other pirates eyed her skeptically, but on a warning glance from Jack they jumped to meet their new mistress's commands. Once everyone was to work, Sheila swaggered over to the ship's wheel and took a map from a box Jack kept nearby.

"Still keep your things in the most obvious of places." She mused.

"Well actually that was Barbosa's doing. I still haven't found everything. I suppose some of the things he took can't be replaced…" Jack was walking on the blade of a knife.

"Watch it mate. Just because the man's dead doesn't mean I've forgotten the trouble he caused."

"Trouble? Surely you don mean you never enjoyed it…" Jack glanced at a place much further from Sheila's face then was necessary.

"Jack…I'm warning you." Sheila said menacingly, glancing at a point on her brother she had grown quite used to inflicting pain on.

"Alright." Jack said, raising his hands in defeat. "No need to get catty, love."

"If you don't leave me to the map you'll feel this cat's wrath." Sheila warned and Jack obligingly swaggered away to inspect the crew's work. Upon seeing Marie struggling to pull free a rather difficult rope tangled around the mast, Jack headed to her aid. Slowly her put his arms around her in a suggestive manner, allowing his body to touch the curve of her slender back. He smiled as she stopped still in surprise, and he placed his hands over her, adding his strength to pull the rope free.

Marie turned to face him, opening her mouth to reprimand him, but thought the better of it.

"How do you like having so many women on your crew captain?" Marie, due to certain events in her past, was quite weary of men…men like Jack especially.

Jack looked around himself in mock confusion. "I see no women here, love, 'cept for the one standing right in front of me." He smiled innocently as Marie glared. When her father had met up with her six months ago and invited her to join him on the _Black Pearl_, she had taken the offer happily. But now as realized more and more how Jack was focusing his attention on her, she was beginning to wonder just how good of an idea it was to be out on the open seas with a crew of lusty men.

"Are you calling your sister a man?"

"No. You see, in my world I've always thought it wrong to consider your sister as more than…family. Saavy?"

"In this world of yours…I suppose women like me are nothing more than a moment's pleasure then, as you've obviously forgotten that Anna Maria is neither sister nor mistress."

Jack seemed taken aback, but only for a moment. "Ah…yes. Well. I believe there is little or no understanding between us. Besides, I think she had a transfer of affections after having had enough of the scallywag type. You, on the other hand are neither sister, mistress or…that way. Though I sometimes wonder what category those who don't fall into the other three belong in, I must content myself to daydream of your womanhood, and imagine myself living in another world where feisty young redheads flock to scurvy scallywags."

Marie looked at him in disgust as his eyes slowly moved from her face downward, towards the low neckline of her blouse.

"Watch yourself, Captain Sparrow, or you'll be graced with a new hole and aches in places you didn't even know you had."

Jack looked up abruptly, apparently not having heard Marie's threat.

"Sorry, I was just wondering…do you deliberately wear your shirt open like that…or is it just because your on my ship?"

"You're despicable." Marie said disgustedly before kneeing her captain in the groin. Jack limped painfully away, muttering something untranslatable about women.

Shortly after he had taken over the wheel and the ship was making way out of the port of Tortuga, Sheila came swaggering towards Marie in typical Sparrow fashion. Their morning duties having been completed, Marie was now leaning against the side of the ship, staring off into the wide ocean.

"Was Jack giving you a hard time, dove?" She asked, slight humor in her voice.

Marie smiled sardonically. "No offense, but your brother is positively vulgar."

"Oh, none taken!" You did precisely what I regretted not doing." The two laughed, finally at ease with eachother. For several moments they both watched the passing waves, lost in their own thoughts.

"Sheila…" Marie said after awhile.

"Aye?"

"My father said something interesting to me. He told me…you knew Captain Barbosa." Marie side glanced Sheila, wondering if she had done right to ask.

Sheila took her time before answering.

"Marie, before Jack and I became partners, I worked in a house in Tortuga."

"You were a servant?" Marie questioned, confused.

Sheila sighed, and smiled good naturedly. "Not that sort of house, love."

Marie's green eyes widened. "A _brothel?_"

"Aye. A brothel. And it's a think I've always regretted, but sometimes a girl's got no other choice. Anyways, once night this man came to see us. Me, actually."

"Barbosa."

"Yes. And you can imagine how that night was…no…don't try. Needless to say, I was not exactly thrilled…until he began to talk about piracy. Now, mind you, I had seen plenty of pirates come and go, but none that showed such an interest in me as a person rather than a woman. I left with him that night, after he told me about his plans. Eventually we met up with Jack and the _Pearl_, and then the rest is history."

Marie thought on this for several moments before speaking again."But I thought you and Jack were partners.

"We were. You see…I met Barbosa when I was 16, 2 years after Jack and I left Sydney. Jack and I were foolish then. We both wanted to be pirates, like our adoptive mother, Mary. But Jack and Mary wanted better for me. They wanted me to be…a lady." Sheila said the word lady with disgust. "So, Jack left with Mary on a mission, leaving me with a house full of servants and nothing but embroidery. Fed up, I bartered passage on a cargo ship bound for Tortuga. Unfortunately, none of the pirates there wanted a 14 year old girl on their ship, so I ended up at the Sisterhood of the Blood Rose Brothel. When Barbosa came, I was desperate to leave. We sailed for a year before I persuaded him to have his crew join Jack's on the _Pearl._ Jack didn't trust Barbosa at first, so I ended up leaving without him. That was our partnership." Sheila wiped sweat from her brow and adjusted her corset as she gazed off into nothingness.

"So…Barbosa met up with you eventually…"

"Wanting me more than he should've. He thought we were lovers or something like gross like that. I left the ship, and 12 bloody years later I'm back, swabbing decks I once co-captained."

Marie watched the pirate for a moment, her sun bleached red-gold hair glinting in the afternoon rays. At last she let the conversation go, saddened by the things Sheila had told her, but nonetheless feeling closer to the woman. Friends were hard to come by on the open seas of smuggling and lies...but for the first time in her life Marie felt she had found someone she could actually trust. Smiling softly to herself, she turned from the rolling ocean and took up a mop to clean the deck once more.


	3. Cat Fights and Battle Wounds

**Chapter Three**

It was evening when the _Black Pearl_ was finally out of sight and sound of Totuga's crowded bay. The winds were fair; the waters smooth. Altogether it was ideal weather for sailing, a fact that had both Jack and Sheila nervous.

"What is it with those two?" Marie asked her father as they sat across from eachother at a small table below deck, drinking mugs of frothy beer they'd bought inland before leaving. The hearty redhead had put on a heavy trench coat that another of the pirates lent her so as not to 'distract the captain.'

The Captain himself was seated beside Sheila in a darkened corner, a map spread in front of them. They both looked worried as they traced possible routes on the large and weathered piece of parchment.

"Jack and Sheila?" Gibbs questioned after another sip of the rich liquid. Marie nodded. "Always a step ahead, those two are. As soon as someone yells out what a glorious day it is, they give eachother a weary eye and take to pouring over maps. I reckon we'll be in the midst of a mighty powerful storm in about three weeks. Either that, or a windless stretch of oceanic desert."

Marie watched them curiously, fingering a strand of the marigold brilliance that flowed beneath her pirate's cap.

"But what makes them so intuitive?" She asked at last.

"Seen a lot of troubles, those two. What with their dear Mary's death at sea, and Sheila's unexpected burden a while back…"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Burden? As in…"

Gibbs nodded in affirmative. "It be the very reason you shouldn't bring women on board a ship. They get lonesome without company and-"

"I know how it works, father." Marie reprimanded Gibbs, who nodded his head apologetically.

"So…what happened to the child?" She questioned after several moments of silent beer sipping.

Gibbs shook his head. "No clue. I wasn't on the _Pearl_ at the time. I hear tale that she dumped him over the side of the ship…but o'course tha's only a tale."

"Do you believe it?" Marie asked her father softly as she watched the seasoned pirate from across the room.

"Me? Nah. Poor Sheila's had her share of troubles, but she's a good lass. Course…the Sparrow's are known to be-"

"Gibbs!" Jack cried suddenly.

"Aye?"

"We need you opinion, mate." Sheila answered as she pulled her brown hair back from her tawny face. Gibbs nodded and stood making an oath of silence genture to his daughter before walking to where the two Sparrows sat.

Marie turned back and faced her father's empty chair and sighed. She never would have guessed Sheila…but then again a woman who spent most of her teen years in a whore house was bound to get knocked up eventually. Just like…

Marie shook herself. No. She would not allow herself to fall apart. She was strong. She could move on from what had happened…from her dear Eva…

Sighing again, she raised the mug to her lips and drank deep in her sorrow.

"Nice cabin. Jus' like I remember it." Sheila said as she sat down on the spare bed in the women's quarters. She had inspected the bedposts, the condition of the sheets and bedcovers, the cleanliness of the room itself; just about everything she could think of. At last she was satisfied.

"It should be." Anna Maria said, placing her weather beaten hat on a nail by the door. "The women deserve the cleaner cabin, so says the Captain."

Marie nodded. "So he's more comfortable if he decides to indulge in the pleasures of womanhood." She said contempt in her voice. The large sconces on the walls flickered as a breeze entered the open window.

Sheila laughed as she began to take her blouse off.

"You're the only woman here, mate. Anna Maria and I might as will be old crones!"

"Or men." Anna Maria added thoughtfully. The two laughed. Marie scowled.

"Oh don't worry yeself." Sheila said as she untied her stiff corset, favoring her wounded shoulder. "We'll take care of you." She turned around to fold the shirt and Marie gasped. "What?" Sheila asked, spinning back around. Her breasts were still tightly bound, a habit she had gotten used to doing to make her proportions a little less…inviting to the other pirates. Etching out from under the binding, however, were bright pink lines that created a meshwork of scars on the otherwise pristine caramel skin of her back.

"You…does it hurt? Your back I mean." Marie said, unable to hide her surprise. Was it possible Sheila could be scarred any more than she appeared to be? The redhead fingered her own cross shaped scars that covered her pale hands.

"Ah. Yes." Sheila nodded gravely. "Compliments of the British Royal Navy when I was with child. They said it wasn't right to hang me in such a state…some of the markings," She pointed to the stripes of brighter pink, "Are from when I was in a French prison three years ago."

Marie shook her head in wonderment at how lightly Sheila bored these markings. She began to question her about her pregnancy, but upon remembering the woman's earlier coldness and her father's gesture to remain silent on the matter, she dropped the subject and instead began undressing herself.

Sheila lay back upon the comfort of her new bed, the silvery moonlight shining upon her scarred body.

Anna Maria and Marie were already asleep by the time Sheila closed her eyes. She lie awake for many hours, remembering…

**Three Weeks Later**

"Put your backs into it men!" Jack cried as the crew worked to lower the ships' sails. The Sparrow intuition had been right once again; waves smashed down on both sides of the ship, slamming down bodies and winding even the strongest of them. The women of the crew had been ordered to stay below to secure loose items and watch for any signs of leaking. It was an important job to be sure, but one that none of the women felt low enough to do.

Sheila had just finished on the upper levels and was running, or rather, falling down the stairs, when she let out a scream.

"What?" Marie cried as she made her way towards the pirate, her head soaked from peaking out at the storm. There was a ferocious growl and Sheila gasped. "Oh that? That's just Nate."

"Who's Nate?" Sheila asked fearfully, holding onto the stair rail as the ship jolted.

"My tiger. Now come on, we have work to do!" Marie turned back around, leaving Sheila gaping open mouthed into the darkened lower level of the ship. Another frightened growl sent her flying up the stairs quite quickly despite the intense rocking of the ship. Sheila had never been a cat person.

By mid-afternoon the next day, Captain Jack Sparrow had brought the ship out of the storm, and the _Pearl_ was now floating peacefully in the calms.

There was another type of storm raging on the ship however. Sheila Sparrow. She had been stalking him around the ship all day, complaining about his lack of propriety and more frequently, comment sense. Jack did his best to ignore her, continuing his extensive checkup of the ship. He stopped where a piece of the mast had broken off and now lie in shambles on the deck.

"…And furthermore, you are a vile creature with no respect for women."

"You said that one already." Jack said absentmindedly as he assessed the damage.

"I did? Well, only because it's true! And…letting a bloody tiger on board! What were you thinking?" As if on cue, Nate growled behind Sheila, who jumped. Marie had brought him up on deck, saying he was in need of fresh air to recover from his shock.

"He's not that bad once you get past the teeth." Jack assured her. "Would you hand me that splinter of wood?"

Sheila nodded handing her brother a large chunk of the mast as he tried to piece together the broken parts.

"I don't care how nice he is, Jack." She said, continuing her tirade. "I hate cats. And another thing! You bloody don't have any respect for Marie. She told me how you harassed-"

"Complimented is more like it."

"COMPLIMENTED!" Jack jumped, dropping the pieces of wood and stared at his sister, wide eyed. Behind them, Marie snorted with laughter.

"Is that what you call it these days? Complement a girl so she'll _sleep_ with you?" Sheila was outraged.

"Actually," Jack said, picking up the pieces again. "It's much more effective then insulting the girl first."

Sheila slapped her brother, causing him to drop the wood again.

"And don't say you didn't deserve that. You've always set yeself up with women, and you've always gotten burned. It's no different here."

It was Jack's turn to be angry, although he handled it in a much less…angry way.

"Look lass. I don't care if you're in your bloody woman's time, no pun intended. The fact is, this is my ship. And no matter what partnership we had previously, that does not automatically make you a superior here. And don't pull that whole wounded weakling bit on me. I know fully well you are capable of handling yourself in whatever situation. The truth is, you are a guest on _my_ ship. Nothing more. So don't pretend to be some godforsaken Queen of bloody Sheba and don't bloody think you're the only one who's had it rough the past ten years, saavy?"

Sheila stood still, staring at her brother with brilliant fire in her eyes. "Rough, mate?" She asked. Without a word, Sheila pulled off her shirt and began unwinding the leather bonds that encircled her lower arms, revealing scars and tattoos. One on her right hand was a fading rose with drops of blood falling from it's petals. Another was her pirate's insignia, a star with a sparrow in front of it. On her browned stomach, just beneath the rim of her half-corset, a long gash ran across the worn skin, only recently scarred over. Turning around, Sheila revealed the lash marks on her back.

"Satisfied?" Sheila asked her brother as she turned back to face him. Jack scowled, and to her surprise, pulled off his own shirt. The same pirate's insignia graced one arm, while his left was mangled with gruesome past wounds. Two bullet wounds stood out heavily against his own bronzed skin, and another on his side. Turning around, Sheila gasped despite herself. Deep gashes, much deeper than her own, crisscrossed his back, accompanied by one more bullet shot and a tattooed "P" on the small of his back.

"Satisfied." Jack replied, knowing he had won. After a moment's silence, Marie came up to them, a half grin and half grimace on her pretty face.

"If you're both done stripping, I think you may want to direct your attention to the nice British Navy Vessel heading our way."

Sheila and Jack whirled around as one to see the large war ship swiftly approaching them.

"Oh bloody hell." Sheila moaned. "They've spotted us. That may bloody well be the biggest Britt ship I've ever…Jack? Why are you smiling?"

"It's Norrington."

"Norrington? The one from Port Royal?"

"Aye."

"How can you be sure?"

Jack shook his head in humorous disbelief. "For one, I'd recognize that vessel anywhere. It's the _Dauntless._ Two, I can see him on the deck."

"Ah. So…what's your plan of action?" The previous feud was already long forgotten, just like in the old days.

"Norrington owes me too much to turn me in. No. My thoughts are that this is either coincidence, or he needs help. He always did like me…"

Marie eyed him skeptically, but shrugged. "So, what'll you do?"

"Raise the Jolly Roger. There'll be a feast tonight."


	4. Negotiations

With the arrival of Dead Man's Chest, I thought it best to explain exactly how this story fits into the rest of the Pirate's plot. At this point, The Sparrow Flies takes place between The Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. I'll probably end the story just before the beginning of Dead Man's Chest, though I may include it. Any suggestions are welcome.

**Chapter Four**

Sheila shared a knowing look with Mr. Gibbs as everyone got ready to prepare the ship for boarding.

"What? What's going on?" Marie asked, a confused look on her face as stroked Nate absentmindedly.

"Negotiations, love. Now come on. Us women are not welcome at the moment." Sheila said, taking Marie by the by the arm and leading her towards the women's cabin.

"Actually…I was hoping you'd stay topside this time." Jack said to his sister. Sheila looked confused. "I know it's a bit different from the usual, but you've got to trust me on this." Jack said as he swaggered towards the woman. "Besides, Norrington'll have to square with the fact that there are women pirates eventually."

Sheila grinned, letting go of Marie's arm.

"You're frightened!"

"No!" Jack defended, to quickly.

"Yes you are. Admit it! You're afraid you'll botch negotiations without me!"

Jack shook his head violently. "I could do it quite well by myself."

Gibbs laughed heartily. "Ah, lad. Your still too stubborn to admit you need help." Jack glared at Gibbs, who raised finger to his lips and led his daughter and Nate below the deck.

Approximately one hour later, Sheila Sparrow stood, scowling at her reflection in the mirror. Marie had gone to cook in the galley, and Anna Maria was searching for decent dress that Sheila could wear.

Sheila herself was attempting to tie her own corset up. Her wounded shoulder was throbbing, but it hardly compared to the pain she was experiencing from the corset.

"Don't…understand. It fit when I bought it…" Sheila said stubbornly, unwilling to admit she had gained weight over the past fifteen years.

"Sheila, this was the best I could-" Anna Maria stopped abruptly as she walked into the room and burst out laughing. "Oh Dove!" She cried, using Sheila's old pseudonym. "You're a mess."

The laugh faded from her lips at the look of utter helplessness on Sheila's face. Anna Maria dumped the dress on Sheila's bed, coming to assist her friend.

"Alright, this may hurt a bit…" Anna Maria said before placing a hand in the middle of Sheila's back. Taking the strings of the corset in her other hand, she braced herself on the floor and began to pull—hard—until the seams at last came together in a straight line. Sheila groaned with discomfort as Anna Maria tied the corset off. "That looks a bit better." Anna Maria said, admiring her handy work. Sheila glared, unable to speak because the wind had been knocked out of her. "Now for your hair…"

It was another thirty minutes of poking, prodding and cursing before the two turned to the last part of the outfit; the dress itself. Holding it up, Anna Maria had an apologetic look on her face.

Sheila felt an unwanted shiver run up her spine. "No." She said flatly. "I'm not wearing that."

Anna Maria rolled her eyes. "Look. It's the best we've got. Who cares if Barbosa bought it for you? It's really quite attractive…if you like that sort of thing." She was right. The rich scarlet fabric billowed out in the typical fashion; the piece of clothing was so beautifully made it was sure to make any wearer look fabulous in it. Sheila wasn't convinced.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes you are."

"NO."

Voices sounded above them on the higher deck; the dining hall. Sheila could hear the distinct drawl of her brother's voice, along with another more proper male lilt she did not recognize; Norrington. Both women looked up at ceiling and then back at each other. Anna Maria took a deep breath to calm her impatience.

"Look. You either wear the dress and hear exactly what the Commodore and Jack say, or you don't and risk being lied to about the goings on. You know how the Captain; your brother is. Even that Sparrow intuition won't get true answers. We need to know what happens. Besides, you're the only one on the deck with decent manners, and the cleverness to coax information out of the Commodore." Anna Maria leaned closer to her friend, deviance sparkling in her dark eyes. "Don't you want to find out more about the English brigade sent to catch all us pirates?"

Sheila sighed. She new Anna Maria was right. She needed to be up there, if anything simply to keep Jack from making a mess of things. _Sparrow intuition or no, _she thought grimly, _that man has a habit of bringing the worst out of people's tempers._

Hesitantly, she took the dress, admitting defeat. Anna Maria simply nodded with satisfaction, knowing too well that gloating right now may undo her persuasion.

"Good luck." She said to her friend as she made her way out of the women's quarters to the galley where the crew ate every night.

Slowly Sheila stepped into the ladylike dress Barbosa had bought her so long ago. She marveled at the feel of rich cloth against her bronzed skin; it had been years since she'd donned such an elegant garment. A garment fit for a lady…fit for what she was meant to be.

"Nobility is in your blood." Mary Reid had said. But the pirate in her was stronger.

Turning around, Sheila looked tentatively at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head in disbelief. It was as if she had gone back in time…back to when she was young; her features not yet hardened by age and smuggling. Her now silky brown tresses were piled gracefully atop her head, coming down in ringlets over her shoulders and down her back to hide the blemishes of past wounds that stained her cinnamon skin. Only her deep scars showed evidence that she led a life contrary to nobility.

Carefully, she pulled a few stray ringlets of her glistening tresses to hide that ugly scar that tainted her right eye. Allowing herself a moment of feminine pride, she at last nodded with satisfaction and turned from the old gilded mirror.

"Lady perhaps, but what's a lady without her effects?" She questioned to the empty room as the slid a shining silver knife into the leather garter around her leg, and a small gun she hid in a band around her pirate boots; there was no need for the prim, proper and unpractical shoes that most ladies wore. Her sturdy black boots were well hidden beneath the endless fathoms of velvety fabric.

Straightening herself as much as she could so that her corset didn't pinch, Sheila made her way to the dining hall.

"Who is it?" Came her brother's attempt at a proper voice from the other side of the heavy oak door. The lovely pirate breathed deep and spoke her reply with the most delicate, feminine voice she could muster.

"Lady Annabelle, come to grace the presence of the Captain and Commodore." _Might as well make this act perfect._ She thought, feeling the strangeness of forming that girlish tone with her coarsened sailor's mouth.

There was silence for a moment, and Sheila imagined Jack turning away to hide the devilish grin she sensed graced now graced his lips.

"Enter." Came the reply at last.

Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, Sheila took another deep breath, and prepared to step into the role of a pampered noble woman. In truth, this was really a game for her. If she had so desired, she could have swaggered in as drunk as her own brother in full pirates regalia, but this was much more entertaining. Besides; if she played the uncultured female, then there was more of a chance that she and her brother would get the information that they needed, instead of Norrington beating around the bush like most Brits. Sheila had a certain…charm about her that tended to coax things out of men which Jack had never quite mastered.

Upon opening the door, the elegant pirate stood still for a moment to take in what she saw. First impression was highly important, and she made the most of this right now; looking Norrington up and down while putting on the charade that she was really a witless pirate's trophy who couldn't sit until she was asked.

Although she didn't show it, Sheila was highly surprised by what she saw. Norrington was hardly what she had expected; typically the Brits hired the richest and most pompous money hoarders they could find. She had never understood it, but she supposed it had something to do with black mail and who held the most cards with the government. Politics were a mystery to her; even more so now as she took in the Commodore's confident, nonchalant appearance. Truth be told, he looked as if dining with pirates was a normal thing for him. Except for the typical powdered wig that lay atop his head like a piece of stiff cotton, he was also exceptionally handsome. For a Brit anyways.

"Good evenin' gentlemen." Sheila crooned, failing in her preoccupation with the odd façade of their guest to hide her pirate's drawl.

Jack and Commodore Norrington stood respectively as Sheila at last seated herself. She chose a seat across from Norrington and beside her brother, in order to keep a catty cornered eye on both of them. This way she could stop Jack from any of his idiotic drunken comments, and she could very easily see any signs that the Commodore was hiding something or lying.

"Well Jack," Norrington commented as the two men seated themselves once more. "I must say I had not known you allowed women on your ship."

Jack winked discretely at Sheila.

"Woman? No mate. Annabelle here is my sister."

Sheila smiled pleasantly at the Commodore's expression. Perhaps he was less at ease then he seemed. A bit of her mischievous nature crept into her noble façade, and she tossed her head flirtatiously, allowing her scar to show more clearly in the candlelight for a short moment before the chocolate brown ringlets fell back into place. Norrington showed no perception of this action besides the discreet widening of his eyes.

_Alright then._ Sheila thought, fully enjoying this little game of hidden perceptions. _Let's play._

"So, Commodore. What business do you come on?" She asked politely, leaning forward ever so slightly as to reveal a bit more of her bronzed bosom, which flowered beautifully from the complimentary strength of the corset.

For a moment Norrington looked between Sheila and Jack, perhaps wondering who to answer to. Sheila laughed inwardly. _Typical Brit._ At last the noble man compromised by looking down at his empty plate. Marie, who was the only pirate aboard the ship who knew a thing about cooking and polite serving, had not yet brought in the food.

"It's not business per say. More like…an obliging visit."

Sheila felt Jack's amusement at the Commodore's avoidance of the question.

"See Annie? I told ye he always liked me. I've a way with people." He slurred sarcastically. Sheila eyed her brother warily.

Norrington simply cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed. Well, Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain Sparrow." Sheila and Jack chimed at once.

Norrington gave them an odd look and went on. "_Captain _Sparrow, I assure you this has nothing what-so-ever to do with whatever imagined interest you believe I have in you. You can be content knowing that it took all my strength to decide and flag you down in the first place…but, under the circumstances…" Norrington trailed off.

"And what, pray tell are these circumstances you speak of, _Commodore?_" Jack questioned mockingly, stressing the proper man's title.

Norrington pretended not to notice. "It seems the British Royal Navy-"

"Lovely blokes." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Has heard of our little…adventure at the Isle of Muerta."

"And they've givin' you a promotion? Congratulations Commodore." Sheila fought the urge to kick her brother. For whatever reason he was choosing to be far more contrary than usual. Considering his excitement when they had first spotted the _Dauntless_, Sheila wondered what had happened to cause him to be so sarcastic. It seemed he was hardly even attempting to draw out information about the inner goings on of the Navy…

Before Norrington had a chance to reply, the door opened and Marie Claudier entered. She too had donned a dress, though not nearly as fancy as Sheila's. Her fiery red hair was pulled into an elegant bun, and the hands which she pushed the food cart with were dressed with lacy black gloves.

"Goodness Jack, more women? I suppose this one is a distant cousin…" Marie ignored Norrington's comment, and instead sent a barely concealed dirty look towards Jack, who pretended not to notice.

"I see no women. Just a gutter whore in a pretty dress."

"Jack!" Sheila gasped, angry that her brother would say such a crude thing in front of such an esteemed guest. He was very quickly loosing them any chance they had of extracting anything at all from Norrington.

The three of them were silent as Marie served them. The redhead seemed completely unmoved by Jack's comment, besides the roughness with which she put down his plate; the delicate porcelain clanging dangerously against the wooden table. She left with a cold, emotionless look on her face.

Sheila sighed, knowing now why Jack was in such a sour mood. Obviously something had happened between the two of them while she had been below decks…

"Please, Commodore Norrington, do continue." Sheila said at last, once they had begun to fill their plates.

"Ah…yes. As I said, the British Royal Navy discovered the unfortunate goings on at Muerta, and…demoted me."

"Surprised you survived such an ordeal." Jack mumbled around a mouthful of salted pork. "Now what I'm wondering, is just how this concerns _us?"_

Norrington sighed, obviously still not comfortable with the thought of confiding in pirates.

"It concerns you, Mr. Sparrow, because _you _are the primary reason I lost my ship."

"I don't understand." Sheila replied as she took a sip of red wine. Seeing as how Jack was not going to get them very far, she had put aside any previous ideas of playing games to win information. The only thing that would help them right now was honest questions. "Isn't the _Dauntless_ your ship?"

Norrington sighed as he gingerly sliced a piece of bread from the loaf at the center of the table. "Yes."

"Then you are still captain?"

To her surprise, Norrington blushed. "No actually."

At last, what he was saying began to make sense. Sheila smiled in spite of herself.

"You see…my ship means everything to me." The former Commodore said. "I'm sure you can empathize, Mr. Sparrow." Jack grunted in reply. "Unfortunately, it is considered the property of the Royal Navy. You can imagine my disdain when I was not only stripped of all titles, but also told they would be…_reclaiming_ her." Norrington spoke the word reclaiming with a hint of disgust in his voice. Sheila glanced at her brother and was surprised to see the familiar glint back in his eye. Apparently he had just caught the significance of Norrington's situation.

"So you commandeered your own ship." He said, that devious look making him look more himself once more, instead of a frustrated child as he had behaved earlier.

Norrington nodded grimly, but by the blaze in his eyes, Sheila could tell the Brit didn't regret what he had done.

"And you've come to us, because we're the only once who can offer you protection." Jack said, adding an extra flourish as he drank deep of the dark crimson wine in his cup.

Sheila had to fight the urge to laugh. If Norrington wasn't sorry for stealing the largest vessel on the high seas from the Brits, then he would be when he realized just what he was in for.

"Welcome to the Caribbean." Jack said happily, draining the rest of his goblet.


End file.
